scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jasmilina
Jasmilina is Nikkdisneylover8390's second version and 11th movie spoof of Thumbelina. It appeared on YouTube on July 12, 2014 Cast: * Thumbelina - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Prince Cornelius - Aladdin * Jacquimo - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Mother - Mulan * Hero - Rajah (Aladdin) * Baby Bug - Young Nala (The Lion King) * Gnatty - Young Kovu (The Lion King) * Li'l Bee - Young Simba (The Lion King) * Mrs. Toad - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) * Mozo - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) * Gringo - Hades (Hercules) * Grundel - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) * Berkeley Beetle - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) * Mrs. Fieldmouse - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Mr. Mole - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Bumblebee - Magic Carpet (w/ Abu as extra) * King Colbert - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Queen Tabithia - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Ms. Rabbit - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Mr. Fox - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Mr. Bear - Kenai (Brother Bear) * Good Witch - Elsa (Frozen) * Farm Animals - Muppets * Fairies - People of Agrabah (Aladdin) and El Dorado (The Road to El Dorado) * Blue and Green Fairies - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Purple and Pink Fairies - Alice and her sister (Alice in Wonderland) * Jitterbugs - Various Cats * Reverend Rat - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) Chapters: * Jasmilina part 1 - Main Titles/Once Upon a Time/The Birth of Jasmine * Jasmilina part 2 - "Jasmilina" * Jasmilina part 3 - Story Time/"Soon" * Jasmilina part 4 - The Fairies/Jasmine Meets Aladdin * Jasmilina part 5 - "Let Me Be Your Wings/Forget Me Nots * Jasmilina part 6 - Jasmine Gets Kidnapped * Jasmilina part 7 - "On the Road" * Jasmilina part 8 - Enter Tigger/"Follow Your Heart" * Jasmilina part 9 - Hold Back Winter/Dr. Facilier and Hades Mocks Horned King * Jasmilina part 10 - Berkeley Creeper/"You're Beautiful, Baby" * Jasmilina part 11 - Simba, Nala and Kovu Tries to Save Jasmine/Poor Jasmine * Jasmilina part 12 - Tigger Asks For Direction/Aladdin Searches For Jasmine/Creeper's Plan * Jasmilina part 13 - Tigger Ask For More Direction/Aladdin Gets Frozen/"Soon (Reprise)" * Jasmilina part 14 - Meet Ms. Mama Mousekewitz * Jasmilina part 15 - Mr. Papa Mousekewitz /"Sun" * Jasmilina part 16 - Papa's Tunnel/Papa's Proposal * Jasmilina part 17 - Horned King's Next Plan * Jasmilina part 18 - "Marry the Mouse" * Jasmilina part 19 - Tigger's Treatment/Simba, Nala and Kovu Defrosts Aladdin * Jasmilina part 20 - The Wedding/Horned King Crashes the Wedding * Jasmilina part 21 - Happy Endings * Jasmilina part 22 - End Credits/"Follow Your Heart"/"Let Me Be Your Wings" Movie Used:Edit * Thumbelina (1994) Clips from Movies/TV Series/Video Games Used: * Aladdin (1992) * The Return to Jafar (1994) * Aladdin: The Series (1994) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Mulan (1998) * Mulan 2 (2004) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * The Black Cauldron (1985) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * Hercules (1997) * The Muppet Movie (1979) * The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) * The Muppets (2011) * The Road to El Dorado (2000) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) * Frozen (2013) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) * Brother Bear (2003) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * The Jungle Book (1967) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Oliver and Company (1988) * Mary Poppins (1964) * The Aristocats (1970) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Rock-A-Doodle (1991) * Robin Hood (1973) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) * Bambi (1942) * Bambi 2 (2006) * Conker: Live and Reloaded (2005) * Kingdom Hearts 2 (2006) Voices: * Jodi Benson * Gary Imhoff * Gino Conforti * Barbara Cook * Will Ryan * Charo * Joe Lynch * Gilbert Gottfried * Danny Mann * Loren Lester * Carol Channing * John Hurt * Kenneth Mars * June Foray * Kendall Cunningham * Tawny Sunshine Glover * Micheal Nunes * Pat Musick * Neil Ross * Tony Jay * Steve Vallance * Linda Larkin * Scott Weinger * Paul Winchell * Jim Cummings * Ming-Na Wen * Frank Welker * Martha Wentworth * Steve Whitmire Special Thanks: * Walt Disney * Don Bluth * Hans Christian Anderson * Jodi Benson * Tina Morris * Baddwing * CoolZDane * TheMichaelCityMaker * Stephen Druschke Films * Yesenia Deleon the Hedgehog Dedicated To:Edit * Walt Disney * Don Bluth * Hans Christian Anderson * Tina Morris Trivia: * This movie-spoof is similar to the Aladdin movie of 1992. * The Lion King, The Return of Jafar, Aladdin: The Series, and Thumbelina were released in 1994. * An American Tail, Rock-a-Doodle, and Thumbelina were directed by Don Bluth. * In Japanese, both Jasmine and Thumbelina were voiced by Kaori Aso. * This is the 11th movie-spoof of Nikkdisneylover8390. * The Powerpuff Girls Movie, and Thumbelina were distributed by Warner Bros. Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Nikkdisneylover8390